


on the flaming mountains

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Act-Age (Manga)
Genre: Double Cast Arc, Drabble, Fear, Gen, Jealousy, Princess Iron Fan - Freeform, lowercase aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet
Summary: Momoshiro Chiyoko, a thesis on jealousy.Yonagi Kei, consumed.
Relationships: Momoshiro Chiyoko & Yonagi Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. the angel

she awakes in tranquil fury, parched throat burning with unquellable rage.

thoughts of _her_ run wild— an upstart who made her mark and quickly pulled ahead, while _she_ is left behind in the dust. 

the amusement she felt at first disintegrated— no, morphed into something else, over the years. 

she didn’t want to name it back then. _not now, not yet._

_i’m so angry… so angry!_

now, it makes her want to pull at her hair in pure, unbridled wrath. 

the white strands in her hand throb in time with the sharp pain of her scalp. 

she smiles— _oh, what shall i do with this ire?_

_._

_— momoshiro chiyoko, a thesis on jealousy._


	2. the girl

there is pitch-black darkness. 

they watch from a screen, in a lighted room, but the blackness envelops them, nonetheless. 

there is an eerie silence— too quiet, too cold for comfort, and then— 

_i’m so angry… so angry!_

she pays attention— her own words, just the day before. she is angry— she _was_ angry. 

the rage in her heart is gone, and now she is only _lost_. 

the tirade on-screen continues, line per line, different from how she remembers them, but just as angry. 

there is a rush of movement, like wings in flight, and then— 

an angelic smile, so beautiful it makes all the hairs on her arms stand on edge, and she feels _afraid_ — 

— _oh, what shall i do with this ire?_

.

_— yonagi kei, consumed._

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blog](http://fifteenleads.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cyanoscarlet)


End file.
